


Falling Like Leaves

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Autumn, F/M, semifluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the seconds that slipped like water through her fingers.  When she opened her eyes once more she found Hak hovering over her.<br/>He reached down, untangling a rusty toned leaf from her hair before setting it free on the breeze.  A wry smile quirked the corner of his mouth, lit up the current running through his eyes.<br/>“It seems even the leaves can’t help but become entangled with a troublesome princess, princess.”<br/>Then his lips were pressed firmly against hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like Leaves

The trees were raining today, under an ever clear sky.  Drops the color of flames and roses and late afternoon sunlight spiraling down, down, down.  Forming puddles on vibrant emerald grass, splashing with harsh, crisp crackles when stepped on.  The air itself was warm but lethargic, slowing, preparing to hibernate for winter as soon as the first flurry of snowflakes kissed the ground.

Autumn was Yona’s favorite season.  It held magic in its veins, memories of a time much sweeter than the present.  They always seemed to surface as soon as the first leaves began to fall, companion to the earthy scent that replaced that of summer’s sun baked grasses.

“You know, it seems no matter where we go the mountains feel like home,” Yona said, taking in a deep breath.  Tucking the calming smell in a crevice of her mind from which she could recall later when a dose of familiarity was required.

“Yes, because they’re so much like the castle grounds,” Hak replied, voice as dry as the dead leaves around them.  “Perhaps my memory is failing, but I’m almost positive you never went into the mountains while growing up.”

Yona ignored his jab, plopping down to the floor with a satisfying _crunch_.  She reclined all the way, eyes catching glimpses of sapphire patches between the fall colored swaths that blocked out the sky. 

It was so peaceful out here.  Centered in the middle of nowhere.  Aches of the heart rising to her skin and evaporating away.

“Join me, Hak.”

The words weren’t a command, there was no authoritative edge to her tone, but the man complied.  He settled down beside her with a grunt, stretching out, resting his shoulder against hers.  Yona didn’t move away.

The two didn’t speak for many minutes, enjoying the sensation of finding a spot that seemed frozen in time.  No crying children, no starving citizens, no shattered friendships.  Just the gentle wind, the shedding forest, and two hearts dealt the same fate.

“I could stay here all day,” Yona murmured, “if there wasn’t already so much to be done.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the seconds that slipped like water through her fingers.  When she opened her eyes once more she found Hak hovering over her. 

He reached down, untangling a rusty toned leaf from her hair before setting it free on the breeze.  A wry smile quirked the corner of his mouth, lit up the current running through his eyes.

“It seems even the leaves can’t help but become entangled with a troublesome princess, princess.”

 Then his lips were pressed firmly against hers.  She didn’t know who initiated it, but that was an inconsequential matter.  All Yona could think about were the languid kisses flowing like honey between them.  Lips and tongues writing love sonnets that no other would see.  Mute words meant to be felt, not read.

 The world faded away, a perfect moment witnessed solely by the trees standing around them, towering guardians preventing the harsh edges of reality from seeping in.

Yona felt as if she was floating, spinning down in a rush that was both reckless but controlled.  Intoxicating but sobering.

Perhaps she was, perhaps they both were. 

Whirling down, down, down. 

Falling like leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> More Hak/Yona, I'm sure you all are surprised. This was actually a request from my tumblr, but I quite enjoyed writing it so I figured I would share it here as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
